Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to endoscopic tools and methods of use. More particularly, and without limitation, the disclosed embodiments relate to apparatuses, devices, and methods for a joint to secure two tubular components of an endoscopic tool.
Background Description
Endoscopic procedures often require the introduction of a tool through the internal working lumen of an endoscope. For example, in an endoscopic ultrasound (EUS) procedure, a fine needle aspiration (FNA) needle or a fine needle biopsy (FNB) needle is often introduced through the working lumen for delivery to the distal tip of the endoscope. Under ultrasonic guidance, the needle is used to collect tissue samples for subsequent examination and testing.
Endoscopic needles often consist of a long body, with a sharp tip at the distal end and a handle at the proximal end. They are often constructed of stainless steel because it is low-cost, has sufficient column strength for endoscopic procedures, and is sufficiently flexible in most situations. However, stainless steel plastically deforms when inserted through a tortuous path or when used multiple times, such as during multiple biopsy runs during a single procedure. Typically, when a stainless steel needle is inserted through the bending section and over the elevator of an EUS endoscope, the needle emerges from the distal end of the endoscope plastically deformed and potentially damaged. This deformation is permanent and is the result of the stainless steel being subjected to stress beyond its elastic limit.
There are numerous disadvantages to performance of an endoscopic procedure with a deformed or damaged needle. For example, during an EUS procedure, a bent needle may bend out of the two-dimensional viewing plane of the ultrasonic sensor. The needle is thus undetectable and is difficult to track and guide during sampling. Additionally, it is challenging to steer a bent needle because it will arc away from the intended path of movement. This may result in difficulties in biopsying the intended tissue site, extended procedure time, physician fatigue, and could result in patient harm. Further, a stylet may become stuck in a bent needle, or a physician may find it difficult to introduce a stylet through a bent needle.
Other prior endoscopic needles have been constructed of nitinol. Nitinol is superelastic and provides superior flexibility to stainless steel while still maintaining column strength and tensile strength for needle insertion and retraction. Superelastic nitinol needles can be introduced through the extreme bends of an endoscopic bending section and elevator and still return to a straight position after. However, nitinol is cost-prohibitive, especially considering the large amounts required to construct a single endoscopic needle. A nitinol endoscopic needle between six and seven feet in length may cost a hospital or healthcare provider twice as much as a stainless steel endoscopic needle of the same length. A significant number of hospitals and healthcare providers are unwilling or unable to afford the additional cost for nitinol endoscopic needles.
Therefore, an improved endoscopic needle is needed that provides the same flexibility and strength of nitinol needles with significantly reduced cost. Such an improved needle may address the deformation problems faced by stainless steel endoscopic needles and may also be more cost-effective than nitinol endoscopic needles.